


forgiving is easy when it comes to you

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Dreams, Body Worship, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Crying, Episode: s04e15 Deception, Gay Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, Praise Kink, Pregnant Anakin, Shower Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, deception arc, low key - Freeform, post Deception arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: When Obi-Wan falls off a roof new things for Anakin come to light.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 257





	forgiving is easy when it comes to you

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk what this is but enjoy!!

When Obi-Wan fell off the rooftop Anakin’s heart stopped in his chest. Oh, how he wanted to go down the roof and make sure he was okay but the bounty hunter couldn’t get away with this. He tried to get them but the damn bounty hunter jumped on a speeder and threw a smoke bomb. Something was off in the Force so he jumped off the roof and when Ahsoka looked up at him with tear filled eyes he suddenly felt his and Obi-Wan’s mate bond,  _ snap.  _

He couldn’t breathe. A part of him was missing something was very very wrong. It was like someone had just pulled on him and  _ pulled and pulled and pulled  _ until a part of him just ripped off. Obi-Wan couldn’t be dead from a single shot that couldn’t be right. No, he was a Jedi Master, a General, the Negotiator. He couldn’t be dead, so he shook his mate, his Alpha hysterically yelling out his name. Only Ahsoka, Padmé and their men knew about him and Obi-Wan. Their mate bites hung low on their neck, where their tunics would hide. Anakin’s mate bite where neck met shoulder burned. It burned as if to remind him -  _ you’re never getting your Alpha back. Too slow, you’re always too slow, oh so Chosen One. Why does everyone around you die?  _

The walk back to the Temple was blurred and he didn’t particularly know what was going on. All he remembered was the dead weight of Obi-Wan’s body in his arms. When his vision blurred as he blinked down at him Obi-Wan’s body was suddenly a woman’s with dark hair grey at the temples, a thick wound hung just under her cheekbone. His ears rang in his ears and he felt sick to his stomach. Ahsoka clung to his side - similar to what he’d do as a young child clinging to his mother’s tunics and trying to hide and so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Ahsoka was like his little sister, his daughter. Ahsoka was his and Obi-Wan’s Padawan. 

He briefly remembered Plo Koon’s hand on his shoulder, murmuring things that he couldn’t make out. He heard the Council offer their apologies like it was somehow their fault. It was his fault he was never fast enough, he could never save his loved ones. What was the point of being the Chosen One if he couldn’t save anyone? Flashes of his mother’s body filled his thoughts, her hand falling limp, her mutilated body. When he lifted his head even Mace had a small frown on his face, saying something about how he should get some rest before the funeral.

_ Funeral.  _

This was all going so fast - why so fast? And shouldn’t Obi-Wan’s men be there too? The clones weren’t just numbers or however the Kamonians wanted them to be. They were their comrades, their friends, their family. You didn’t fight a war alongside people and just  _ not  _ become connected. He knew this would hurt the 212th, as it hurt him. Obi-Wan was their General after all and they were his men, they laid down their lives for each other daily. 

Ahsoka led him back to their quarters by her tugging at his tunics. She unclipped Obi-Wan’s lightsaber from his utility belt and put it on the kitchen counter, tears streaming down her face as her thumb traced the engravings in the lightsaber hilt. He didn’t say anything as she dragged him to their quarters. Him and Obi-Wan always slept in the same bed whether it was in his or Obi-Wan’s quarters. He’s surprised his anger that is so quick to turn into a flame of rage isn’t even a spark, it’s nonexistent. All that overcomes him is just sadness. Nothing but an overwhelming fear. The words that he tried to say didn't come out, as if all his words burned up and turned to ash when Obi-Wan died. Ahsoka put him in bed and tugged up the blanket so she could lay besides him. He numbly wrapped his arms around her small body, putting his head overtop her montrals. 

He remembered wiping her tears, and pushing reassurance through their training bond. She fell asleep in his arms, crying herself to a fitful sleep. Once her eyes shut and her consciousness drifted he squeezed his eyes shut and felt tentative tears stream down his face. He kept his shields up tight, his emotions were always too strong. He felt things too deeply. He tried but he couldn’t cry himself to sleep as he use to as a child and then as a Padawan as his mother died. So, he shuffled out of bed carefully unwrapping himself from around Ahsoka and put on a cloak  _ (Obi-Wan’s cloak,  _ his mind whispered traitorously) and managed to get out of the Temple undetected. He worked his way to Padmé’s apartmenand when he knocked on the door she opened it instantly, her eyes sad and filled with sympathy. 

“Oh, Ani,” She murmured sadly, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He put his arms around her waist, breathing in her comforting beta scent. She guided him to her expensive Nabooian couch and laid him down so his head laid in her lap. She carded his fingers through his hair, “I heard almost as soon as it happened. I wanted to comm you but I didn’t know if you’d answer. It’ll be alright, Ani. It won’t be for a while but.. eventually you’ll be okay. Ahsoka and I will be with you every step of the way.” She brushed her thumb over her cheekbones and it made him choke down a sob. He wished Obi-Wan was the one holding him, the one comforting him, but he was dead. He was dead,  _ dead.  _

Anakin was a widow - an Omega with a dead Alpha. He wished he could say something to Padmé but it was like his vocal cords had been snipped. So he just let himself cry, let himself let go. He let Padmé murmur to him throughout his tears and let her wipe away his tears. He thought of how she said it would eventually be okay, and while that might be true the emptiness in his heart would  _ never  _ go away. 

-

The next morning it’s the day of the funeral. Ahsoka told him the 212th couldn’t make it and it made Anakin angry - for about ten minutes anyway. His temper is nonexistent now, overcome with waves of sadness. His puffy and bloodshot eyes from when he woke up this morning are gone. Padmé had bustled around the kitchen, making him caf. What he really wanted was tzai - but he couldn’t bring himself to make anything. Padmé had made him toast and eggs that were slightly undercooked but he ate it regardless, she was never the best cook but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

_ Dukkra ba Dukkra -  _ freedom or death. The young boy, the him that was raised as a slave, murmured in his mind that at least Obi-Wan was finally free. At least he didn’t have to deal with this never ending war, at least he was finally at peace and with his mother and Qui-Gon. He stared blankly at Obi-Wan’s coffin as it went under and a beam of light came out the top. It was blinding, making black spots appear in his vision and making him look down at the ground, it made his stomach churn and made him feel sick. The anger that he had when his mother was dead isn’t there. It’s just filled with sadness, emptiness. As soon as he can he left the funeral in a whirl, heading to the nearest fresher and throwing up into the toilet. He heaved and hacked everything up until his stomach is empty and his measly breakfast and dinner from last night  _ (They went to Dex’s the three of them, before it happened).  _ He heard someone open the fresher door and he expected it to be Ahsoka but when he turned around it wasn't Ahsoka. It’s Aayla. 

“Anakin,” She murmured softly, sadly. Her lekku twitched slightly as he stood up slowly, turning to face her fully. She walked up to him and hugged him. Him and Aayla were best friends when they were Padawans - she was one of the few to not make fun of 

his thick Outer Rim accent and not to call him “slave” or “Tatooine trash,” She was always nice to him. She pulled away and cupped his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, like he had been wandering the desert for days and she had offered him water, closing his eyes. He tried to pretend like it was Obi-Wan’s hand and not hers but it was impossible. Her hand was smaller and colder her nails slightly longer and sharper, calloused but not the same as his. Her thumb rubbed over his dark circles, “Come on, Ani. You should get some sleep.” 

He opened his mouth to ask about Ahsoka but nothing came out. He closed his mouth but Aayla seemed to understand, “She’s with Plo Koon. Come on,” She led him to his and Ahsoka’s quarters, leading him to his room. She helped him take off his boots and she tucked him in. Her Force presence swiped over his forehead and she murmured in his mind,  _ sleep.  _

When Anakin opened his eyes he was staring down at Obi-Wan’s body. Ahsoka wasn't there holding his body like she had done before, it's just Obi-Wan there alone, blue eyes staring lifelessly at the Coruscant skyline above. Suddenly Obi-Wan is standing up looking at him and the blaster wound looks gnarly. “Oh, my Omega,” He murmured sweetly, walking up to him and cupping his cheek with one hand and his hand on his hip with the other. It’s bittersweet to see his Alpha, He shut his eyes and felt tears stream down his face. He kissed his tears away and murmured, “Oh, will you open your pretty blue eyes for me, Omega?” His hands go to his sides, his hands sliding down them. He wanted to tell Obi-Wan of how much he missed him - how he yearned to join him, but he couldn’t leave Ahsoka or their men or Padmé, but it felt pointless. They were the Team as the holonet liked to say. So he opened his eyes, helpless, wanting to drink in the sight of Obi-Wan. 

(This would be all he had of Obi-Wan after all, just dreams and memories of a man who he would always love. He’d become like the slaves in Mos Espa who their depur found out about their secret marriage and killed their spouse for their insolence. He’d become a shadow of the man he once was.)

As his eyes fluttered open Obi-Wan’s nails suddenly bit into him, digging and scratching down onto where the blast wound had hit him, killed him. It shouldn’t have hurt him as much as it did but suddenly his tunics fabric turned red, and Obi-Wan’s hand was wrapped around his throat, “You killed me! You’re the Chosen One, my best friend, my Omega and you couldn’t save me! My connection to you got me killed, you couldn’t save me. What the hell kind of Jedi are you?”

Anakin wasn’t a good Jedi, never would be. Too attached, too old, too headstrong. Obi-Wan had always reassured him he was a great Jedi, he could always tell that he was lying though.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, wheezing to get some air in. Obi-Wan’s hand wasn’t that tight around his neck but tight enough so he could feel the pressure, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Master.” It seemed like he could talk just fine to Obi-Wan, but to anyone else his words refused to come out. 

Obi-Wan had this smile on his lips - cold and almost condensing, “Oh, I know Padawan of mine,” He leaned forward and kissed his lips and Anakin was hungry for it. He fully submitted to him, letting him do whatever he wanted to him. He’d let Obi-Wan do anything to him, tear him apart, rip him open, it’d be worth it to see him again. Then Obi-Wan pulled away and said, “But that isn’t good enough. Your best will never be good enough.”Suddenly Obi-Wan’s hand is twisting and there’s a snap of Anakin’s neck.

Anakin woke up gasping for air, wheezing to get air in his lungs. He closed his eyes, sitting up and counted his breathing trying to calm himself down. He reached out through Ahsoka’s and his’ bond (still golden, filled with life) and she was sleeping, next door to him. He got up wearily, heading to the fresher. He quickly took a shower, soaping up his body, and hair. As he’s washing the water out of his hair and watching the soap go down the drain. 

You just washed your Alpha’s touch off you, his mind murmured. His heart burned with that realization, he can’t remember the last place Obi-Wan touched him. It made Anakin feel slightly hysterical as his mind pondered this. He felt nauseous as he dried off, changing into his tunics. It’s still early in the morning but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. 

He took Obi-Wan’s lightsaber off the kitchen counter and sat on the couch. His thumb hovered over his lightsaber before pressing down and the blue of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber reflected off his eyes and the wall. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber hummed - the kyber crystal lonely and almost crying out in sadness. He deactivated the blade and his thumb traced the lightsaber. This might be the very little thing he has left of his Alpha - besides his clothing. Anakin’s hand went under his tunics and rubbed over his matebite. It ached, burned, and sometimes felt sore. 

He sat on the couch, wrapping a couple of blankets around himself. He had lived on Coruscant longer than he had Tatooine but he still got cold so easily. As a Padawan he used to freeze during the night, not wanting to tell Obi-Wan, until he came into his room in the middle of the night with double layers on and all the blankets wrapped around himself. Since then Obi-Wan had always gotten him blankets, sometimes randomly. Sometimes when they were on an Outer Rim planet he’d go into town, buy a blanket, come back and wrap it around Anakin’s broad shoulders. He’d run his hands through Anakin’s curls and wrap his body around Anakin’s blanket covered body, head buried in Anakin’s neck. Obi-Wan had always felt so warm - radiated and bathed in heat. 

Anakin blinked back tears and just closed his eyes. He fell back into a fitful sleep, with no dreams just comforting nothingness. When he woke up Ahsoka had woken up and curled herself up against his side, wrapping her arms around him. It’s in the middle of the morning when she woke up finally and he said, “We should catch the bounty hunter that killed him.” 

It’s the first words he said in over twenty four hours, and they’re hoarse and his throat sounds dry, but Ahsoka just blinked up at him and nodded, completely agreeing with him. 

(When they caught Rako Hardeen he faked his anger - in reality he wanted to cry and sob and scream. This man killed his mate, his Alpha. When they get back to his quarters he buried his nose in one of Obi-Wan’s robes and cried, cried until he couldn’t cry anymore and his words dried up and turned to ash once again.) 

He went to Padmé during the night the next day and when he gestured to his swollen, sore feet and threw up once again she slid over a stick. He stared down at it with wide eyes and foes in the bathroom and took the test. He shoved it in Padmé’s hands and put his hands over his eyes. No, no… he can’t be. He can’t be. No, no. He can’t be - not without his Alpha here. 

As the timer went off she said with a slightly shaking voice, “You’re pregnant, Ani.” The words feel suffocating, feels like his skin and hair and lungs are on fire. He cried suddenly, Padmé going over to him and wrapping her too small, too petite arms around him. Something in him - something of him and his Alpha is growing in him but it felt wrong. Wrong because he was going to have to do it alone, without his Alpha there to rub his back through morning sickness, there to talk to the baby. It all just makes him cry all the harder. He cried and cried until Padmé ushered him to her guest room, that was basically his room by the amount of times he had slept in it. He had clothes in there and little trinkets. Padmé had even moved a heater into his room. Obi-Wan and him had slept in the bed together one time, after a particularly long mission protecting Padmé and she insisted they sleep in her apartment. 

Obi-Wan’s chest was pressed against his back and he rubbed circles on Anakin’s side until he fell into a comfortable sleep - with his Alpha pressed up against him, his best friend in the room over, and his Padawan all the way across the city in the Temple, sleeping. He fell onto the bed with a thunk, feeling numb as he kicked off his boots. It took him a while until sleep overcame him. 

His own screams of pain filled his ears as his eyes opened. He was in a medical ward - that looked like the Jedi Temple’s - as he screamed out, Obi-Wan holding his hand. “You’re so close, darling.” Obi-Wan’s lips brush against his temple, “Just a little while longer.”

Suddenly cries filled the air, the cries of a baby. Vokara Che sat in between his legs and had a baby in her arms. A baby with Obi-Wan’s fire blonde hair and with his eyes. He wondered in his mind what she’d be like when she got older - would she be brash and impulsive like him or have Obi-Wan’s patience and smooth talking? Oh, she’s beautiful, he thought. “It’s a girl,” Vokara said - having an uncharacteristic blank look on her face. Anakin grinned as Obi-Wan let go of his hand to take the baby from Vokara after she had cleaned her off and cut the cord. Obi-Wan had held their daughter and rocked her, murmuring at her and she blearily blinked up at him. He vaguely felt blood drip down his thighs. There were no needles in him - no needles to replenish his blood or to numb the pain. 

“Bring her to me,” Anakin said, leaning back and holding out his arms. He was so excited, so happy to finally see his and Obi-Wan’s baby, their daughter. He had carried her for months - nine months - he was so excited to finally see his baby and hold her and raise her. She was both him and Obi-Wan; he knew she’d be just perfect.

A cold laugh rang in Anakin’s ears and it spilled off Obi-Wan’s lips, “Let you have the baby? Darling, you kill everything you touch.” 

The medics left the room, their footsteps all in sync and methodical and Obi-Wan handed the baby off to one of the medics, “Get her out of here.”

“No, no…” Anakin murmured, trying to get up but suddenly he was strapped down - the blood running down his thighs became more frantic tears spilled down his face, “Let me hold my baby, please!” It was his baby, his daughter.

“Oh, sweetheart..” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded condensing and he pulled up a chair and sat in it, petting his hair. “You can’t touch our baby. You’ll kill it. Like you killed everybody else, you remember? I have to protect her from you.” He yanked down on his hair, his other hand going to grab under his chin to meet his eyes, “It’s your time, Ani. It’s for the best, anyway. I mean you’re the Chosen One but you can’t really save anyone. It’s for your own good, for our daughter.” The blood spilled and poured down his thighs now, leaving his thighs painted red. “Goodbye, Ani.” He said it with a brush of his lips against his cheek. He was left alone in that damn medical room, left alone for the blood to stain his thighs red until his vision grew hazy and his head tilted back. 

When Anakin woke he was met by the sight of Padmé’s ceiling, the Coruscant skyline was buzzing and the sun was rising slowly over it. The yellows, golds, pinks, oranges, and blues blending together and creating a soft hue in his bedroom. He squeezed his eyes shut and told himself - it’s just a dream, just a dream, but it was true. Everything around him withered and died. Would he kill his own baby? He thought of the slaves back on Tatooine who would try to smother their babies as soon as they were born to save them the horrors of their life if they were to live. His mother had told him that that’s why slaves had to be watched while giving birth, to make sure they didn’t kill their own children. She said she tried to do so to him, on several different occasions. 

He rose to his feet blearily and walked out of his room. He passed a note left on the kitchen island by Padmé, it’s scrawled in her fancy calligraphy handwriting that she had to go to an early Senate meeting. He headed to the fresher, staring at himself in the Nabooian styled bathroom. 

The dark circles under his eyes are pronounced and his eyes look different; they look empty and numb. His eyes drift down to his stomach and his nonexistent bump. He wondered how big his bump would be. He was quite tall and sometimes that could make pregnancy bellies hard to see. His hand went to his belly, as if he could feel the baby. He knew he wouldn’t be able to feel them. They were too young - too new. He smiled a bit in the mirror, a small one just the corners of his mouth tugged up, his smile disappeared as he realized he’d have to do it alone. Just for a few seconds he had forgotten that his Alpha was dead. That his mate was dead. His matebite ached with this thought. He wished he had the privilege to fall apart, to break down and just cry without fear of the Jedi Council. 

He wished he could grieve his Alpha like he was supposed to - he was a widow. Worse than that he was a widow with a baby growing in his belly. How would he ever do this without his Alpha?

A part of him thought what if I have this baby and just die? Die because I’m so tired, tired of this war, tired of all the death and suffering and pain. His baby didn’t deserve to be born into this war, into this hateful, pain ridden world. 

When the Chancellor tried to encourage him to go to Nal Hutta he just felt so tired, but he did so anyway. On his way over he just squeezed his eyes shut and tried to tell himself that this was the right thing. That he would be saving many other Jedi lives, or maybe he was just selfish and he couldn’t live knowing his mate’s killer was out on the loose - his baby’s father’s killer was out there. He faked his anger and when Rako Hardeen said his name the same way Obi-Wan did, said it like he was caressing it, he knew he had been fooled. The Council admitted to him that his reaction sold the deal and that’s when the spark of anger in his stomach turns to a fire, it’s being lapped at by the other flame in him, the flame of sadness, loneliness, betrayal. 

(How could Obi-Wan do this to him? His Omega? These past couple days had been hell for him. He felt like he couldn’t breath half the time - half the time he wanted to lay down and just die, but he kept going for his baby, for Ahsoka, for Padmé, for his men. How could his Alpha ever put him through this level of suffering?)

When he went to the Festival of Lights he didn't register half the words he said. The words didn’t feel like his, felt like smoke and embers coming from his mouth. He saw Padmé in the corner of his vision looking at him worriedly - the only one knowing about the small baby tumbling around in his stomach. Anakin just felt so bland and angry and hurt. His Alpha put him through all this pain for what? So when it’s all over and he’s feeling sore from the electrocution (he was vaguely worried about the baby but Padmé led him to one of her personal medics as soon as possible and the medic said he was fine. A deep pressure was lifted off his chest) 

Anakin headed to his quarters with his arm thrown around Ahsoka’s shoulders and her pressed against his side. He had earlier peeked into the medical room and saw Obi-Wan. Their eyes met briefly before Anakin’s lips pressed together and he headed to his quarters. He saw regret in Obi-Wan’s eyes and he knew he wanted to talk but at the moment all he wanted to do was stay away from him. Ahsoka is headed to her room before he called out, “Wait!” His voice is still slightly hoarse from disuse but she paused and turned around. His hand is held out before he clenched his fist slightly and put it against his side, “I, uhm,” Words fail him - he’s looking at his Padawan whose eyes look much too old for someone of her age. 

This war had aged them, aged them all. He wished he could have Ahsoka as his Padawan when a war wasn’t going on. He wished that all he had known wasn’t wartime. “A few days ago.. well I..” Ahsoka looked slightly amused at his fumbling for words and he sighed and walked over, took her wrist and pressed it against his stomach, pushing over a memory of Padmé’s soft, kind voice saying, “You’re pregnant, Ani.”

Ahsoka’s breath hitched as her head snapped up at him, “Master.. you’re?”

He nodded, and she suddenly laughed a little bit hysterically, “The Force is cruel, Master.” He agreed with her. The Force was cruel - indeed. He laughed along with her. At the time when he first discovered he was pregnant it felt bittersweet, and now it felt a bit cruel. Of course the Force would decide to knock up its son as his Alpha was killed right in front of him, and he was helpless to stop it, and the best of all it was all just a lie, a trick, a scam. 

Ahsoka gradually stopped laughing and she put her hands on his shoulders, “That was a good laugh, Master, best one I’ve had in awhile,” She said it with a grin, her white canines, “but congratulations! Who else knows?”

“Padmé, that’s all.”

“What are you going to do when you.. you know..” She made a motion with her hands, making a curving motion starting just under her beasts and stopping where her abdomen stopped. She made a gesture of a big stomach and Anakin scoffed and pushed her slightly, “But no I’m serious! You can’t hide it forever.”

“Look, I’m tall and it’ll be one baby. It'll just look like I gained some weight.” 

Ahsoka looked at him, “Knowing you it’ll be a big baby. Anyway how are you going to tell Obi-Wan or  _ when  _ are you going to tell Obi-Wan?”

Anakin opened his mouth to respond then closed it. He didn’t know, he didn’t even really wanna see him right now or even anywhere close from now. He knew it was wrong and it wasn’t fair to Obi-Wan. He kept his shields tight around his mind even when Obi-Wan’s presence brushed over his mind. 

_ Anakin?  _ Obi-Wan murmured his voice soft and regretful. He knew this was unfair to Obi-Wan but maybe he was just selfish,  _ I just wanted to talk.  _

Anakin’s lips pressed together,  _ not really in the mood.  _

He left it at that and turned to Ahsoka, “How about we practice your Jar’Kai? We both know I’m still better than you.” He said it with his signature cocky smirk. Anakin had always been entranced by the moves of Jar’Kai, the fine jabs of the two lightsabers. He hadn’t managed to match his Djem So to Jar’Kai so he stuck to one lightsaber. He liked the flexibility and mobility of sticking to the single ‘saber. 

Ahsoka scoffed, heading to her room to get her training ‘sabers, “Please, Master. I’m kicking your ass today and the younglings are going to enjoy the show.”

-

Anakin always gathered quite the crowd, no matter what. He didn’t know whether it was because he was the Chosen One or because he was particularly talented with his ‘saber but his whole lineage was, but luckily it was late in the day, the sun setting and causing a soft golden pink hue to shine into the training room. The Coruscant skyline was still buzzing with life. 

“Your weight is unbalanced, favoring your left side.” Anakin said, his left wrist twisting his lightsaber twirling in his hand. He brought both his training blades up to meet hers, “Because then it’ll be easy to-“ He knocked her off balance, sending her skidding ass to the floor. 

He grinned, holding his hand out for her to reach up and grasp it. She took it, her training sabers already deactivated. “Think that’s enough for today, Snips. We can work on it more tomorrow.” 

Ahsoka gathered a towel, draping it over her shoulder. She leaned down to grab her water bottle and gulped it down, her throat bobbing with the movement. She looked back at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “Do you want to go to Dex’s? Or we can go to that one sketchy restaurant with the good food and the tall Twi’lek women who for some reason likes hitting on you?”

“The first time I met her I got thrown through the window, I was a Padawan,” Anakin said cheerfully, “So sketchy restaurant it is.” Anakin’s nose wrinkled, “Also we should both take showers before we go. Especially you. You smell.”

Ahsoka’s lips curled down, scoffing and elbowing him in the ribs, “Don’t act like I’m the only sweaty one here, Skyguy!”

Anakin tugged her close by wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for their shoulders to bump. Ahsoka pushed Anakin suddenly, “Last one to our quarters has to pay!” She took off. 

Anakin took off after her and grinned, his long legs and stride catching up to her, “I’ll pay no matter what!” 

Her head tilted back in a laugh, still running. He caught her by the waist and spun her around, her laughs rang in his ears. He wished it could be like this all the time, no war in their heads and not on the battlefield just having Ahsoka as his Padawan in the Temple. The war was tired and all consuming. He suddenly dropped her with a  _ oomph,  _ letting the Force cushion her landing and took off. When he got to their quarters he took a quick shower and got changed into civilian clothing. After Ahsoka was washed and changed they went to the sketchy restaurant with the tall Twi’lek owner calling Anakin “darling” and “doll” and other pet names with a thick accent. The back of his mind he yearned for Obi-Wan to be there next to him, to scowl at the Twi’lek and pull him into his side by his waist. 

-

Anakin is sent back into the field after a couple of days, on the battlefront once again. He keeps up Ahsoka’s training and leads his men. Ahsoka showed some concern for him, covering for him more. It was only a few weeks later when Anakin is sent back to the Temple for a couple of months. Ahsoka is in some boring political class when he goes to their quarters. He’s stopped in the hallway by some younglings asking if some things on the holonet are true. When he got to their quarters and his eyes landed on Obi-Wan. He sat at their table, one leg tossed on top of the other. 

Anakin’s heart thudded in his chest, stomach twisting slightly, “Hi, Master.” His heart thudded in his chest.

“Hi, Anakin.” The way Obi-Wan said his name always made his stomach flutter, the way he took his time pronouncing it, almost caressing his name. 

“What do you want?” It’s a bit of a stupid question and they both know it. 

“I want to talk,” Obi-Wan said, standing up suddenly and walking towards him. He grabbed his wrists in a loose grip, almost ready to let Anakin to tug away but he didn’t. Hope flickered in Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I want to say I’m  _ sorry,  _ Ani. I can’t ever say that I understood what you went through but-“

“Do you know what it was like?” Anakin hung his head, before lifting it to meet Obi-Wan’s steady gaze. His lip wobbled slightly as he pulled his wrists away from Obi-Wan’s grasp, “To have to watch you die? Who do you think carried your  _ body!”  _ Anakin’s voice wobbled at the last word, he turned his back to Obi-Wan squeezing his eyes shut. Those traitorous words came back to his mind,  _ you’re the Chosen One! Couldn’t even save your Alpha and couldn’t even detect his betrayal, his deceit. Never good enough, not good enough. Going to kill everyone around you, you’re like a bomb always dangerous and unstable, going to kill your baby- _

Anakin’s breath hitched, “Look I don’t want to talk about this, please I’m not in the mood-“

“I haven’t seen you in weeks! When will be the time?” His voice was slightly bitter till he closed his eyes and breathed in until he opened back his eyes and looked at him with sad eyes, “I’m so sorry, dear one. I didn’t know I’d never do that to you-“

“Well you did!” Anakin whirled back around, jabbing a finger in his chest then back at his own. Obi-Wan’s eyes were sad, “You did this to  _ me!” _

Obi-Wan frowned, “Darling, I never wanted to hurt you. You have to listen to you, I never thought it’d hurt you like.. this..”

Anakin laughed a little hysterically, “Why wouldn’t it affect me? I’m your mate, your Omega! I  _ love  _ you!” It was the first time either of them had said it out loud but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that they loved each other. They would  _ always  _ choose each other, no matter what and no matter the cost. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered, “I love you too, sweetheart.” Obi-Wan’s hand went to his hip, sliding under his tank top he’d changed into and swiped his thumb over the bone. “I am so sorry, I-I… nothing I say will ever be enough but I am sorry, Ani. I would say that it was my duty as a Jedi, as a Council member to do this but that won’t appease you. So I’m sorry, my dear Padawan.”

Obi-Wan’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close in a hug. Surprisingly the flame of anger in his stomach burned out, nothing more to lap at his anger and encourage the flame. Anakin hugged him back, brewarjonf in the scent of Alpha,  _ his  _ Alpha. Obi-Wan’s lips brushed under Anakin’s was murmuring, “I’m sorry, darling.” 

They stood there just holding each other. Anakin’s stomach fluttered as if reminding him what he had to tell Obi-Wan. “I’m pregnant,” He blurted out. He wanted to get it over with. 

He felt Obi-Wan pause, his movements freezing. He slowly pulled away, arms still wrapped around Anakin’s waist but pulled far enough away so they could look at each goner in the eyes. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows were furrowed, “You’re? What?..” 

Anakin sighed, his eyes dipping slightly as if too afraid to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. He met Obi-Wan’s eyes, arms coming up to wrap around his neck, “I’m pregnant, Alpha.”

Obi-Wan’s face broke out in a grin, “You’re pregnant.”

He repeated it to himself, “How far along are you? When did you find out? Have you told anyone?Have you done an ultrasound? Have you-“

He expected anger from Obi-Wan from hiding it from him for  _ weeks,  _ for hiding from him but he just had such.. elation in his features. Anakin laughed, “I’m about six weeks, I think. I found out when.. well..” Obi-Wan’s face fell suddenly but he nodded, “Padmé and Ahsoka know, and no no ultrasound.”

Obi-Wan’s hand went up to cup his cheek, “Can I kiss you, young one?”

Anakin nodded, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. Obi-Wan’s lips pressed against his own, his tongue flicking against the seam of Anakin’s mouth. Anakin submitted to his mate, letting him manhandle him however he wanted. Obi-Wan’s lips left his and he grabbed his hips, hands going under his tank top. He pulled his hips flush against his own. Obi-Wan started to mouth against his neck, making Anakin moan. He felt his cock begin to harden and slick began to leak. 

“B-Before we.. d-do this.. I n-need to take a s-shower..” Anakin stuttered out, Obi-Wan sucking a bruise on his neck. 

Obi-Wan pulled away, a smirk on his face, “How ironic I need one too.”

“I-I still need to take Ahsoka to practice her f-forms-“

“The sun hasn’t even fully set yet, and she’s still plenty good, but if you’re worried,” Obi-Wan said, kissing Anakin’s pulse point, “We’ll be quick.” Obi-Wan was pulling Anakin to his quarters; they were just around the corner from Anakin and Ahsoka’s. Anakin was glad they didn’t see any other Jedi with Anakin’s flushed cheeks and Obi-Wan’s obvious hard-on. 

They were in Obi-Wan’s quarters and Obi-Wan was yanking off Anakin’s tank top, his mouth going to suck at his nipples, swirling around them and making him moan. His hands went down to unbutton Anakin’s pants and snake his wrists down his underwear to get his hand on his cock. Anakin’s eyes widened as he continued to moan. His wrist twisted and one of his fingers traced one of the veins on the underside of his cock. He bit down on his bottom lip and Obi-Wan’s lips trailed down to bite down Anakin’s stomach, tracing the hard lines of his muscles. 

Obi-Wan got down on his knees and pulled down Anakin’s pants and underwear past his knees and Anakin pulled them off the rest of the way. His cock was hard and wet. Slick ran down his thigh and Obi-Wan’s tongue licked it up, he leaned forward up more so he could suck the head of his cock. He tangled his hands in Obi-Wan’s fiery blonde hair, his head tilting up to moan. His tongue traced the vein of his cock, sucking at Anakin’s cock and slowly taking him down his throat. Anakin closed his eyes and he felt Obi-Wan’s mouth come off his cock and suck bruises on his thighs. “So gorgeous, darling. You’re so beautiful and so wonderful for me.” His stomach flittered. When Anakin opened his eyes Obi-Wan was tugging off his shirt and his pants. Anakin’s eyes zeroed in on Obi-Wan’s cock, and Obi-Wan laughed, grabbing his chin so he could meet his eyes, “You’re my cock slut, aren’t you, sweetheart?” He let go of his chin to cup his stomach, brushing his thumb over it. 

Anakin whined, but nodded. 

“You’re going to be a good boy for me, yes?”

Anakin nodded once again, meeting Obi-Wan’s hooded eyes. Obi-Wan led him to his fresher and turned on the shower, getting it warm like Anakin liked it. They got into the shower and the water fell around them as Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s hips and left finger shaped bruises. He pulled their cocks together, eliciting a moan in Anakin. 

Obi-Wan started washing Anakin, soaping up his body. He rubbed across Anakin’s broad shoulders and golden skin, leaning down to rub soap into his long legs. “You’re so pretty, darling. Always have been and always will be.”

He paid special attention to his stomach, rubbing soap into it and leaning down to kiss his stomach. Anakin’s stomach had a slight bump to it. It made Anakin’s stomach flutter at that seemingly chaste intimate gesture. He leaned up to kiss Anakin’s mate bite, sending sparks through his body as if reminding him that this was his Alpha, and his Alpha was  _ alive.  _

“Fuck me,” Anakin said, his head tilted up to the side baring his throat to Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan’s mouth left his bite, his hand going to cup his cheek and his thumb pressing down on Anakin’s pink bottom lip. Anakin sucked the thumb into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. Anakin was sure his thighs would be wet from slick if he wasn’t in the shower. Obi-Wan’s pupils dilated, whether at Anakin’s actions or at the smell of his slick. He indulged him, taking his thumb out of Anakin’s mouth and pressing a finger into him. 

“I’m so sorry, Anakin.” Apologies fell from Obi-Wan's mouth. He was already wet from his slick so Obi-Wan found it easy to press another finger and another till he deemed him open enough. Obi-Wan spun him around so his chest was flush against Anakin’s back. He pressed his cock into Anakin slowly. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness, Ani. I did something..  _ awful.”  _

When Anakin’s head fell back against Obi-Wan’s shoulder he took that as an invitation to bite down on his mate bite, making Anakin’s legs shake from under him. He couldn’t tell whether tears were running down his neck or it was the water from the shower. He slowly pushed into Anakin more until his hips were flush against Anakin’s ass. “I forgive you, Alpha.” The words fell off his mouth. He might still be bitter and hurt about it but he  _ forgave  _ him. He loved Obi-Wan with every piece of him, of course he’d forgive him. 

“I forgive you. I love you.”

At that Obi-Wan started to thrust, pulling away from Anakin’s neck his teeth stained red. He kept his hands on Anakin’s legs to keep him upright as they shook slightly from the harshness of his thrusts. His eyes watered from the stimulation of it. The smell of slick was all around them, the scent of aroused Alpha and Omega was heavy. 

“Such a good boy for me, taking my cock so well.” At that Obi-Wan’s cock brushed against his prostate, causing his legs to shake violently from under him. Obi-Wan’s bruising grip on his hips was the only thing keeping him up right. Soon enough Anakin felt on the verge of orgasm, “Can I come, Alpha? Please?”

Obi-Wan pretended to ponder it before pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in, his cock hitting Anakin’s prostate with every thrust. Soon enough Anakin was coming, coming all over his stomach. Anakin’s legs gave out from under him but Obi-Wan’s arms kept him up, thrusting into him, “Can I come inside of you, Omega?” 

At Anakin’s slow nodding, blissed out from orgasm. Obi-Wan’s mouth came to suck at his neck. Obi-Wan came inside of him, teeth biting down on Anakin’s golden neck. After a few moments Obi-Wan pulled out of Anakin, cleaning him and himself up. The water had gone cold and he dried Anakin off and dressed him, putting him in his bed before heading back to the fresher to wash himself. 

He laid in Obi-Wan’s bed, hazy from orgasm. He felt Ahsoka poke into his mind,  _ you guys are disgusting, and we still need to train.  _

_ Soon, maybe tomorrow,  _ Anakin said hazily, tugging the blanket over himself. 

_ You two are disgusting once again, Anyway I’m going to go hang out with some other Padawans, I’ll see you in the morning.  _ Ahsoka withdrew from his mind.

He dozed off for a few minutes before Obi-Wan came back and got into bed, tucking himself behind Anakin. His hands came to wrap around Anakin’s slight bump. “You’re going to look so beautiful pregnant with my kids.” He murmured.

“So primal.” Anakin murmured teasingly, eyes closed. 

“You like it,” Obi-Wan said, brushing his lips against his neck, “and you will, Ani. Not that you’re not beautiful now.”

“Mhmm,” Was all Anakin said before he drifted into blissful sleep, comforted by his Alpha’s presence, keeping the nightmares at bay. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the baby in anakin’s stomach in that last part: what the fuck is going on, WHY WE GOIN SO FUCKING FAST-
> 
> ANYWAYS IDK WHAT THIS IS BUT IT IS UNEDITED SO SORRY IF PARTS DIDNT MAKE SENSE. I don’t know why I’m writing so much a/b/o obikin and adding pregnant anakin but oh well!! HAPPY 2021 GUYS!! sorry if you guys didn’t like this, ty for reading anyway and ty if you comment have a wonderful day!!
> 
> my tumblr is: forever-obsessed but it’s not that exciting


End file.
